The Moth and the Mantis
by lydiathetigeropean
Summary: Ever wonder how Gypsy and Manny met. K for emotional concepts of grief and the loss of loved ones. NO cursing or adult subjects. just a sad/cute oneshot. I don't own anything.


**Hi I thought of this while watching Bugs life and wondering how theses to met. Warning though gonna be agnsty. **

**The moth and the mantis**

In the year of October 9, 1990; along the coast of Louisville, Florida. The streets and swamps were flooded with five inches of water. A single moth swims across rushing water to get to the safety of a large tree. Her wings wet making her unable to fly. She wept as the realization hit, her family was just washed away in the flood.

**Gypsy's p.o.v.**

I cough up gobs of water that had filled my lungs. My tears flowing for my eyes like the stream I came from. They're gone... my family... my friends... all gone! Why am I alive?! I don't deserve to live while they all drowned.

I look at my surroundings, the clouds made the evening sky more depressing. The wind blew warm air, but I felt cold inside and out. I got up and started walking in no real direction, not caring if I got squished or eaten. I went toward the trunk of the tree and began climbing it. Suddenly I was ceased by my shoulders.

**Manny's p.o.v.**

I had my home set for trapping a good meal, witch is such hard thing to come by. Especially in a hurricane storm. I sensed my, soon to be prey, was nearing the door. I quickly snatched it up, and pulled them into to my home. Strangely to my surprise there was no yelp of shock or fear. I looked at what I had in my hands, was a soaking wet Gypsy Moth.

She had a very distraught look upon her visage, her eyes showed her sadness. What she said next had sadden my heart.

"Please sir, if you're going to kill me, do it quickly." Her voice was scratchy and low, she must have consumed large amounts of water for it to be that was. She then continued.

"I promise not to run, or scream. I will die quietly as possible."

Why, has this creature of such beauty actually given up on life? She shut her eyes, waiting for me to go in for the kill, but I couldn't do it. I took my grip from her arms, and lifted her head up. She opened her eyes looking confused. I looked in her eyes, and said.

"Miss, what is thy name?"

"Gypsy"

**Gypsy's p.o.v.**

"Gypsy" I said. Why did he ask for my name? Does he like to know the names of those he eats? He spoke again snapping me from my thoughts.

"Miss Gypsy, I shan't eat thee." He then took a throw cover and put it around my shoulders. I grabbed it staring at him in awe. He chuckled humorously at my look, and causing me to blush. He guided me to a chair in a little den. He went into the small kitchen, had some drops of rose tea in a leaf. He handed me one, and sat a crossed from me.

"Oh, how improper of me," he said, "my name is Manfred Preyamus the third, but you may call me, Manny if you wish."

He then took a sip of his tea as I did the same. I don't understand him just a moment ago he was going to eat me, but now we're having tea. To add to it he is being formal with me now.

"Ms Gypsy, may I ask what is upsetting you?"

I was hesitant at first, but then I told him that I was traveling with my Eclipse group when the storm came and got our wings wet. Then a flash flood came and swept us away. I was the only one who made it. I began to cry, then Manny came and comfort me. I began crying on his shoulder, a complete stranger no less, yet I didn't feel threatened. I felt a bit of relief wash over me.

Suddenly we felt shaking and heard creaking. Manny grabbed my hand and we quickly went out the door. In the pouring rain we what as the tree we were just in, came crashing down. We had landed near a dryer spot on a bush. I looked at in sadness.

"Manny, I'm sorry about your home."

"Fret not dear Gypsy, for it is only a tree. I feel that home comes from any where you feel comfort."

He was so positive about it that I couldn't help, but smile. We sat for a while in that bush, talking about our likes and dislikes. He told me his love for illusion tricks, and I told him about my singing. Soon my eyes drooped, and I fell in to a peaceful sleep.

**Manny's p.o.v.**

Gypsy had fallen asleep against my arm, I smiled and picked he up. Laying her near the base of the bush, putting the cover over her. I felt a strange need to keep her safe. I didn't want her to be sad as how I found her ever again. My home may be lost, but I've gain something much better. I gained a very kind and genital bug, whom needs help putting the pieces of herself back together.

For days we traveled, looking for a place we could call home. Mine and Gypsy's friendship grew, with a few disagreements here and there, but we were stuck together like a fly on fly paper. Soon we became part of a circus act. I got to show my talents as an illusionist and Gypsy as my assistant.

A year later we got married, and it was the happiest day of our lives. I'm glad I met her, she is all the spotlight I ever need. And never once has she asked me why I never ate her. I actually confronted her about it once. This is what she told me.

"Because it didn't matter, I fell in love with the world's most kindest preying mantis. That was all I need to convince me that I was in no danger."

She then kissed me, closing the conversation.


End file.
